Tales from the Crib, The Nutcracker, Rugrat Style!
by celrock
Summary: Taffy tells the minis the story of The Nutcracker.


Author's Note: I strongly advise while reading this story, to have the musical score from The Nutcracker ballet, playing in the background, in order to get the full effect. It should also be noted, that I took this adaptation, from an old cassette I had of the story from my childhood, which was adapted by the characters on Sesame Street. While listening to it the other day with my nephew, I thought, what if the Rugrats had done an interpretation of this, and, well, here it is! I hope you enjoy the story!

Tales from the Crib, The Nutcracker, Rugrat Style!

Summary: Taffy tells the minis the story of The Nutcracker.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats or The Nutcracker, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow. Dil is 1, Tommy is 2, Chuckie is 3, and Angelica and Susie are 4 in this story, thus, this would have aired during season 10 of Rugrats, had it continued, and they aged by one year.

Cast of Characters

Taffy, as the story narrator

Kimi as Clara

Peter as the Nutcracker

Angelica as the Mouse King (changed to Mouse Queen for obvious reasons)

Fifi as the horse, I mean, dog who pulls the sleigh

Susie as the sugar plumb fairy

Reptar as the giant chocolate bar, I mean, Reptar bar

Dil as the ice cream sundae

Jesse and Zack as the cupcakes

Tommy and Chuckie as the candy canes

Phil and Lil as the gingerbread men, I mean, gingerbread babies

Start of Story

Location: Yucaipa, California, at Tommy and Dil's house, on a cold winter's night in mid to late December of 2013

Taffy and Peter were getting the kids ready for bed. Once everybody was in their pajamas, and seated around the big rocking chair that sat in the corner of Tommy and Dil's room, Taffy took her place in the chair.

"Hey minis, are you ready for a bedtime story?" Taffy asked.

"Oh, do we have to go to bed now?" Angelica griped.

"Yes Angelica, it's bedtime." Replied Taffy.

"So what story are we gonna hear tonight?" Susie asked.

"Tonight, we're going to hear the story of The Nutcracker!" Said Taffy excitedly.

"What's that?" Angelica asked.

"It's a ballet! And the music was written by a Russian composer by the name of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky." Said Peter, as he took a seat on the floor with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Jesse, Susie, Angelica, and Zack.

"Wow, neat!" Said Tommy excitedly, eager to hear Taffy's story.

"Ok minis, let's begin our story." Said Taffy, as she turned on the CD of the Nutcracker music, that was sitting in a boombox on Tommy and Dil's dresser, and opened to the first page of the storybook. She opened the book to the page with a picture of an old fashion family, gathered around the Christmas tree. At that moment, the old fashion family transferred into the Finsters, gathered around the Christmas tree, as Peter, Jesse, Zack, and the rugrats, all started to imagine the story.

Taffy POV

Once upon a time, there lived a little girl named Kimi. Kimi loved Christmas eve, because that was the time when her family would decorate their Christmas tree and open presents. This year, Kimi opened one gift that was really special.

"Ooooh, ah, this is the most beautiful gift I've ever seen! A toy soldier! And look! I can put a nut into his mouth like this, and then, crack! My wooden soldier, is also a nutcracker!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Mmmm, yum!" Said Kimi, as she chewed up the nut in her mouth.

Kimi played with her nutcracker all evening. When it was time for bed, Kimi took some cushions from the couch, and arranged a bed for him beneath the Christmas tree. Then, just as she did every Christmas eve, Kimi left some cookies and milk for Santa Clause. Then, it was off to bed for the sleepy little girl.

Kimi couldn't sleep. She was worried that her nutcracker was lonely all by himself. So, in her Dummi Bears pajamas, Kimi crept back downstairs to the living room. Boy, was she ever in for a big surprise!

"Oh my goodness! My nutcracker has grown! Now he is biggerer than I am!" Said Kimi.

Just then, a giant mouth, thrust out of her mouse whole into the living room. She was slightly bigger than Kimi, she had blond hair with pigtails, and wore a Cynthia crown up top her , this was no ordinary mouse.

"Oooooh, cookies! You dumb babies, better give me, the Mouse Queen Angelica, all of your cookies!" Demanded Mouse Queen Angelica.

"Oh no!" Shouted Kimi.

The mouse queen ran straight to the cookies that Kimi had left out for Santa.

"Get away from those cookies you big mouse queen you." Said Kimi.

"Make me." Snapped Mouse Queen Angelica.

Just then, the nutcracker came to life. He bowed, and introduced himself to Kimi.

"At your service mam." Said Nutcracker Peter, who stood before Kimi, dressed in a gray Confederate uniform.

"Please to meet you! Now, please stop that mouse, from eating Santa's cookies." Said Kimi.

"Not to worry because I am the brave, Nutcracker King of the Confederacy! I will stop that mouse, from eating Santa's cookies!" Said Nutcracker Peter.

"Mmmm mmmmm mmmmm, cookies!" Said Mouse Queen Angelica, as she grabbed the plate of cookies, and started running through the kitchen and living room.

Nutcracker Peter and Kimi, started chasing after Mouse Queen Angelica.

"You'll never catch me." Shouted Mouse Queen Angelica, as she snuck behind the couch, and started gobbling up the cookies, one by one. Before she could finish up the cookies, Nutcracker Peter, tapped Mouse Queen Angelica on the head with a plastic sword.

"Ow!" Shouted the Mouse Queen Angelica, as she ran out from behind the couch, still holding on to the plate of cookies, which were much fewer now, thanks to her eating several of them.

"I'll take that." Said Nutcracker Peter, as he tried to reach for the plate of cookies, only to fail miserably.

"Yay! Save those cookies!" Cheered Kimi.

Kimi cheered, and the battle raged on. But the mouse queen kept eating the cookies, until they were almost gone. Kimi decided she'd better do something, and fast. She took off one of her Dummi Bears slippers, and hurled it at the mouse queen, knocking her Cynthia crown off of her head.

"That will teach you, to leave Santa's cookies alone Angelica!" Said Kimi.

"Hey! That was my Cynthia crown, that came with the My Size Queen Cynthia doll I got as an early Christmas present from mommy and daddy! You dumb babies win this time, but I'll be back, I'll get those cookies, and your little Dummi Bears slippers too! Ha ha ha!" Scoffed Mouse Queen Angelica, as she dropped the plate of cookies on to the floor, and scurried back off to her mouse whole.

"Well that settles it." Said Kimi.

"Ta Da, we did it! Together, we have saved Santa's cookies!" Said Nutcracker Peter.

The nutcracker Peter was very grateful for Kimi's help. He took her by the hand, and looked deep into her eyes and said, "My beautiful and brave Kimi, it was a good thing you were wearing those Dummi Bears slippers. How can I ever thank you?"

"For starters, you could take me on a magical journey to an enchanted kingdom." Said Kimi.

" Your wish is my command." Said Nutcracker Peter.

"Great!" Said Kimi.

So, the nutcracker Peter helped Kimi into a dog drawn sleigh, being pulled by Fifi, and they flew off into the winter night.

"Oh wow, look at the trees, covered in snow!" Said Nutcracker Peter.

"Oh wow, it is a winter wonder land. Look at the snowflakes, they're dancing!" Said Kimi.

After they had flown a long way, Kimi and the Nutcracker had landed, in a fabulous kingdom. Everything was made of yummy things to eat. The trees were dripping with lollypops, the lake was filled with lemonade, there were gingerbread houses, and a castle made of ice cream and cake. The bushes sprouted cookies, and the garden bloomed with doughnuts and cupcakes.

"Oooh ah!" Said Kimi.

"Oooh, can we eat that?" Nutcracker Peter asked.

The nutcracker Peter and Kimi stepped out of their sleigh, and looked around. Everything looked scrumptious.

Then they saw a beautiful lady coming towards them. Her dress sparkled with candies, her hair was covered in jellybeans, and she waved a peppermint stick magic wand. She cursied to Kimi, and the Nutcracker king of the Confederacy.

"Welcome to the kingdom of snacks. I am the sugar plumb Susie." Said the Sugar Plumb Susie.

"Well, I am the tall and royal nutcracker king Peter of the Confederacy, and this, is the beautiful and brave Kimi!" Said Nutcracker Peter.

"Pleased to meet you!" Said Kimi.

"My pleasure. Nutcracker king, what brings you two to the kingdom of snacks?" Asked the sugar plumb Susie.

"Well, we have come here with some wonderful news. We have saved the mouse queen Angelica, from eating Santa's cookies." Said Nutcracker Peter.

"Really? How?" Asked the sugar plumb Susie.

"You got a moment? Let me tell you. Well you see, I was using my plastic sword, to attack the mouse queen, but it's thanks to this beautiful girl, that we sent her to her mouse whole." Said Nutcracker Peter.

"I beat the mouse queen, with my Dummi Bears slipper, and sent her back to her mouse whole." Said Kimi.

"Tisk, tisk, that mouse queen has no manners!" Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"I couldn't help but notice, you are wearing ballet slippers. Would you do a ballet for us?" Kimi asked.

"Pretty please?" Nutcracker Peter asked.

"Please?" Kimi asked.

"Ok, you talked me into it. Please, come be seated." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

The sugar plumb Susie led her visitors to two throwns made of chocolate. At the throwns were treats for Kimi and the nutcracker king to eat while they watched the ballet. Unfortunately, she had prepared for them, some Reptar cerial bars to eat.

"I'm sorry, but I don't particularly care for Reptar cerial bars." Said Nutcracker Peter.

"What do you mean? I made them myself, using my Cynthia Easy Cook Oven." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"Well, they're very sticky, and hard, and they taste like catpoop." Said Nutcracker Peter.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, here, let me find you something else to eat instead." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

She rushed off, and returned, with a batch of Reptar cookies.

"Here, have some Reptar cookies." Said the sugar plumb Susie, as she handed the plate to Kimi and the Nutcracker Peter.

"Thank you!" Said Kimi and the Nutcracker Peter in unison.

"Now, it's time for me, to entertain you." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"Each dancer will represent something yummy to eat. All the besttet dancers in the kingdom will perform. Let the ballet, begin!" Continued the sugar plumb Susie.

"First, the dance of the Reptar bar." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"Roar! Hault, I am Reptar!" Said the giant Reptar bar.

The Reptar bar, did a dazzling Spanish dance. He tapped his toes and clicked his heals. He cracked his cassanette above his head. Rakakati.

"And now, my cassanette! Weee!" Said the Reptar bar.

"Bravo, bravo!" Said Kimi and Nutcracker Peter in unison.

"And now, for our next number, the dance, of the ice cream mountain sundae." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Said Dil, dressed as a giant ice cream mountain sundae.

Dil kicked his feet in the air, giggling, as he touched his toes, toppled over, and then, stood back up, presenting a stunning finish to any young toddler, as he started to blow bubbles, in the chape of cherries.

"Weeeeee!" Said ice cream mountain sundae Dil.

"Terrific!" Said Kimi and Nutcracker Peter simultaneously, while clapping their hands.

"And now, the dance of the cupcakes." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"What do you think of our cupcake costumes? They look, good enough to eat. Get it? Good enough to eat?" Said Jesse excitedly, as he and Zack, began to dance.

The cupcakes kicked their legs in time to the beat.

"Wonderful! Terrific! That was cute! Dance around!" Said Nutcracker Peter and Kimi, as they cheered on the cupcake Jesse and Zack.

"And now for the dance, of the candy cains." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Chuckie, dressed as a candy cane asked.

"Come on Chuckie, let's dance the candy cane dance." Said Tommy, also dressed as a candy cane, as he dragged Chuckie across the stage with him.

The candy cane Tommy and Chuckie, clicked across the stage.

"Wow, they can really click! Go! Go! Go!" Said Kimi.

"It is now time for the dance of the gingerbread babies." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"After you Lil." Said Phil, dressed as a gingerbread man.

"No you Phil." Argued Lil, dressed as a gingerbread woman.

"No you!" Argued gingerbread baby Phil.

"No you Phillip." Argued gingerbread baby Lil.

"No you Lillian." Argued gingerbread baby Phil.

"No you!" Argued gingerbread baby Lil.

The gingerbread babies cartwheeled and tumbled like acrabats.

"Did you see that summer sault?" Kimi asked.

"I could do that. No I can't." Said Nutcracker Peter.

"Wow! That was terrific!" Said Kimi and Nutcracker Peter together.

Then the sugar plumb Susie herself began to dance. She glided across the floor on her tippy toes.

"Yipee! Bravo!" Said Kimi and Nutcracker Peter several times, as they clapped for the sugar plumb Susie.

Then the sugar plumb Susie led everyone in a waltz. Even Kimi and the Nutcracker king Peter of the Confederacy joined in.

Just as the dance was finishing, the mouse queen Angelica crept into the kingdom of snacks, and started eating everything in sight! The lollypop trees, the castle made of ice cream and cake, and even the gingerbread houses. She even drank the lemonade lake.

"Cookies and candy and ice cream and cake! I told you dumb babies I'd be back, to eat up all of the snacks. They're mine, all mine! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Mouse Queen Angelica.

"My my mouse queen Angelica, you don't have to be so greety, there's plenty of food for all of the babies. Come on everybody, dig in, it's snack time!" Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmmm." Said Mouse Queen Angelica, as she continued to eat the snacks.

The nutcracker Peter and Kimi ate their fill of snacks while watching the ballet, and Kimi did have to be getting home for Christmas.

"Goodbye sugar plumb Susie. Thank you so much for showing us your beautiful ballet!" Said Kimi.

"Yes, and for showing us your beautiful kingdom!" Said Nutcracker Peter.

"It was our pleasure! Farewell! Come back soon." Said the sugar plumb Susie.

"Goodbye." Said Nutcracker Peter.

"Goodbye." Said Kimi.

So, the nutcracker king Peter of the Confederacy and Kimi, flew away home in their dog drawn sleigh.

End of Taffy POV

"Well, that's the end of the story of the Nutcracker. Wasn't it fun minis, visiting the kingdom of snacks with Kimi and the Nutcracker king Peter of the Confederacy?" Asked Taffy.

All of the babies, Susie, and Peter, nodded their heads and smiled up at Taffy. Even Angelica appeared to have a happy smile on her face.

"You can visit it again, anytime you want! Just listen to the music from the ballet. Before you can say, nutcracker, your imagination will take you to the kingdom of snacks." Said Taffy, as she and Peter, helped get all of the kids tucked into their sleeping bags, Tommy into his bed, and Dil into his crib.

"Goodnight minis." Said Taffy, as she and Peter, blew everyone a kiss, turned out the lights, and closed the door behind them.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that story. I'm not sure what category The Nutcracker is listed under on Fan Fiction, but if anybody knows, please feel free to let me know in your review, at which time, I'll move this story over to the crossovers section.


End file.
